Elected Monarch of Hawu Mumenhes
The Elected Monarch of Hawu Mumenhes is the head of state of the Free Kingdom of Hawu Mumenhes. The currently-reigning Elected Monarch is King Nkosinathi. =List of Elected Monarchs= The Early Kingdom First Dynasty The First Dynasty was elected to the throne under the political sponsorship of Raaper iny Mumenhes. Raaper iny Mumenhes suspended operations in the 4050s. Exoro Zas Himu Iny Amutow was elected Monarchy Controller in November 4059 but chose to continue supporting Queen Ribrete as Head of State during its 15+ years as Monarchy Controller. Raaper iny Mumenhes briefly returned to federal politics in 4091 and supported Queen Ribrete's reign until her death in 4099. Second Dynasty The Second Dynasty was founded by Djhwtymesu Kheprims. As Pharaoh Remptahhu still occupied the hereditary throne at the time, Djhwtymesu married the pharaoh's cousin, Princess Qalhata of Cobura, and took the title Prince Regent of Hawu Mumenhes. Prince Djhwtymesu's election was sponsored by hȝ n w-s-t-n-nw-w. Third Dynasty The Third Dynasty was founded in January 4107 under the political sponsorship of Ity ꜣḥwt xꜣdt. The party nominated Talmorian-Hawu mogul Alioune Bâ-Creighton as its head of state candidate due to his charismatic and domineering persona and his strident nationalist politics. Bâ-Creighton was the first head of state to serve alongside a foreign hereditary monarch. To signal monarchical continuity and legitimize the distant Emperor Esintsundu, Bâ-Creighton traveled to Neuhaus for his coronation rituals which were conducted by the emperor personally. At his coronation, Bâ-Creighton was invested with the viceregal title King's Son of Hawu Mumenhes and took the throne name MumenhessAnkhKhem. The following day he wed the emperor's sister, Princess Ajōrēshakheto, and took on the royal title The Prince Regent. Unlike his predecessors, Prince MumenhessAnkhKhem was highly engaged politically and was viewed as a key advisor to President Darian Chapman. Fourth Dynasty Amenemen Kosey (Right Wing Authoritarian, http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=28701) 1st Intermediate Period Fifth Dynasty Metzist (Ikradonian Nomad?) Sixth Dynasty Ikradonian Nomad Seventh Dynasty Kekism (Army of Kek http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=29296) Eighth Dynasty Saksoure Restoration (Esinsundu National Union) Ninth Dynasty Majatran Tenth Dynasty Supreme Pharaoh 1 (Disruptor Party) Eleventh Dynasty Supreme Pharaoh 2 (Nibi Tunkeh) Twelfth Dynasty Supreme Pharaoh 3 (Shoukri) Thirteenth Dynasty Majatran/Archaising (Cult of Arkhe) The Contemporary Kingdom Fourteenth Dynasty The Fourteenth Dynasty came to the throne under the terms of a political agreement between Esinsundu National Union and Ity ꜣḥwt xꜣdt, the two major parties in mid-43rd century federal politics. Following several short-lived radical movements at the tail-end of the 1st Intermediate Period, the November 4258 election was the first under the restored 4045 Constitution. Because no Monarchy Controller was in power prior to the election, all parties were legally permitted to nominate head of state candidates. Similarities in the ENU and Federationist campaign manifestos led Federationist campaign officials to fear that a three-way race between ENU, Federationists, and 1st Intermediate Period-holdover Hyperion Corporate Authority might result in a HCA win given Hyperion's high name recognition garnered from its time as a one-party government. To avoid such an outcome, Federationist Legislative Floor Leader Dontavius MeryMumenhes approached ENU officials with an arrangement whereby the ENU would withdraw its monarch candidate and endorse the Federationist candidate in exchange for a Federationist Party commitment to support an ENU-lead government following the election. After securing ENU's endorsement, Federationist officials nominated Hatshepsut Arop Jenaro, a young Judge Advocate General officer in the Hawu Army, as the coalition's head of state candidate. Hatshepsut won a 54% majority in the election's first round, altogether negating a runoff against HCA's Psy Scott. Hatshepsut titled herself Queen and chose for marriage Talmorian Prince Senusret, son of Saksoure VII, King of Talmoria and Aslistan. Upon their marriage, the Queen granted her husband the hereditary title ''Pharaoh''. Queen Hatpshepsut prioritized constitutional government and the rule of law in accordance with the governing coalition's agenda to resign 1st Intermediate Period vagaries to the past. Hatshepsut oversaw the transition of power in government more often than any monarch in Hawu history, visiting The Select Place six times to appoint presidents. By the end of her reign, she had signed 41 bills into law. The Palace and Royal Court at Nekhatw under her reign were noted for the return of opulence, grandeur, and piety not seen since the Second Dynasty, while political and temple operations were conducted with discipline, rigor, and great devotion. Fifteenth Dynasty Hyperion Interregnum then 14th Dynasty returns Sixteenth Dynasty Chotho Mbube, Governor General, Qd Bȝk Ḫȝꜣdtỉ Seventeenth Dynasty Frustrated with the rigid republicanism of Qd Bȝk Ḫȝꜣdtỉ, Richmond Chandler led a legislative effort to elevate the titles of then-Elected Monarch, Chotho Mbube, who had adopted the title Governor General after winning election on the Qd Bȝk Ḫȝꜣdtỉ ticket. Though Chandler abandoned the effort following constitutionality concerns raised by presiding officer Harrison Sisulu, the Morrison administration took notice of the young politician's deep-seated patriotism and dispatched presidential aides to seek Chandler's support in a planned attempt to depose Governor Mbube through a constitutional deposition order. Governor Mbube unexpectedly died in October 4401, obviating the need to depose him. But the Morrison administration remained partial to Chandler, viewing him as an ideal successor. Administration officials hatched an agreement whereby the Federationists would endorse Chandler for monarch in hopes of shutting out Petrist candidate Abasi Maloof. The subsequent February 4402 election saw Chandler elected monarch and head of state with a staggering 99.8% of the vote on the back of combined Nationalist and Federationist support. Ahead of His first Throne Speech, The King declared His intention to take the regnal name Nkosinathi. The name is of Ibutho origin, an homage to His Majesty's Shabangu heritage. It means, 'God is with Us.' King Nkosinathi's consort is Empress Saksoure IX. In 4415 Their Majesties were born of a son, Crown Prince Tykiem. Category:Monarchy of Hawu Mumenhes Category:Nobility Category:Monarchs Category:Hawu Mumenhes Category:List of heads of state Category:Government and politics of Hawu Mumenhes Category:Monarchy